USS Tempest (NCC-78596)
|registry=NCC-78596 |affiliation=Federation, Starfleet |commander=T'lek Sara Ryder |launched=2379 |status=Active (2385) }} The USS Tempest (NCC-78596) is an Federation starship launched in the year 2379. Initially believed lost in battle against the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy, Tempest became famous throughout the Federation for her three million light-year trek back to the Milky Way Galaxy through Pegasus under the command of Captain Sara Ryder. After six years trapped in the Pegasus Galaxy the Tempest made it back to Earth hitching a ride behind a Wraith Hive ship powered up by a ZPM. Construction history Construction on the Tempest began in the late 2370s, in 2375 during the later half of the Dominion War but she was never present during the war she was under the direction of Admiral Patterson, the Tempest was the third ship of the class built after the herself, and in early 2379, Tempest was launched, and command was handed over to Captain T'lek. Service history 2379 After her shakedown cruise the Tempest was ordered to report to Starbase Atlantis for a mission into the Pegasus Galaxy to stop the invading Wraith, after the plan to destroy their jumpgate failed they used the quantum slipstream drive to destroy the gate but their now stranded in the Pegasus Galaxy. With the death of the Captain and first officer Commander Sara Ryder took command of the ship per Starfleet regulations and has one mission to get the ship and crew home. (Star Trek: Tempest episode: "Iliad") On stardate 53934.8, the Tempest being lost in Pegasus for six weeks now had to find new anti-matter pods after their were ruptured in the last fight against three Wraith cruisers, while on the planet Ensign Shanar was severely wounded from an electrical discharge while attempting to disable the security measure around the fuel pods. Captain Ryder had to order the ship to retreat while they find another source of fuel they tried a class-J nebula but the shuttle caused a chain reaction that forced Ryder to take the ship back to the planet but with a plan to get the pods and turn the turrets on the Wraith cruisers and Hives that were sent to attack and disable the Tempest the crew got the fuel but at the cost of Ensign Shanar's life thinking about it Ryder makes her first official log entry as Captain of the Tempest. (Star Trek: Tempest episode: "The Wine Dark Sea") On stardate 57890.3, after a battle with an approaching Wraith Hive ships the Tempest and her crew discovers a Federation transmission, but discovered it's an Omega particle that some Athosians that survived the culling of their planet obtained and plan on using it against the Wraith but with the efforts of Captain Ryder and her crew they decided not to use it and became good friends with the crew. (Star Trek: Tempest episode: "Locust Eater") 2380 2381 2382 2383 2384 2385 Alternate timelines Crew manifest Senior staff *Commanding officers **Captain T'lek (2379) **Captain Sara Ryder (2379-present) *Executive officers **Commander Stephen Conner (2379) **Commander Kai Chan (2379-present) *Second officer/Operations officer **Ensign M'Nar Ellis (2379-present) *Chief science officer **Lieutenant Commander Samantha Wildman (2379-present) *Chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander Samantha Nelson (2379-present) *Assistant chief engineer **Ensign Elizabeth Mitchell (2379-present) *Chief of security/Chief tactical officer **Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Y'nar (2379-present) *Relief tactical officers **Ensign Nicole Larson (2379-present) **Ensign Nicolas Samuels (2379-present) *Astrometrics officer **Lieutenant Commander James Olson (2379-present) *Security officers **Ensign Sasha Hanson (2379-present) **Ensign Samuel Larson (2379-present) *Chief medical officer **Doctor S'Dar (2379-present) *Assistant chief medical officers **Doctor Owen Vaghn (2379-present) **Doctor Samuel Nelson (2379-present) *Nurses **Ensign Nicole Mitchell (2379-present) **Ensign Paul Ellis (2379-present) Technical information Notes Deck plans Deck 1 *main bridge *captain's ready room *conference lounge Deck 2 *mess hall *captain's dining room (converted to galley) Deck 3 *crew quarters *captain's quarters Deck 4 *cargo bay 2 starboard *Crew quarters *Transporter rooms 1 and 2 *Hazard Ops Deck 5 *Sickbay *Medical lab Deck 6 *Holodeck 2 *Crew quarters Deck 7 *Brig Deck 8 *Astrometrics (built 2374) *Cargo Bay 2 Deck 9 *Crew quarters *Shuttle Hangar Deck 10 *Shuttle Hangar Deck 11 *Main Engineering Deck 12 *Command Console *Secondary command processors *Life support systems Deck 14 *Stasis chamber Deck 15 *Plasma relay room Category:Federation starships Category:Intrepid class starships